Akatsuki Drama House
by OrangeSensei
Summary: A work in progress The Akatsuki is mysterious... but one thing that isn't mysterious about them is their drama! Akatsuki member x Akatsuki member, PWP, OOC, Yaoi of course
1. Hidan's Loathing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by means of the manga, anime or characters **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto by means of the manga, anime or characters

**A/N:** I love the Akatsuki and now is the time they get their own drama story… This story explains its self in the title. It's a bunch of stories I'm working on based around the anger, love, hate, man-sex, and lemon-ness of the Akatsuki members. **THIS IS A YAOI.** If you do not enjoy yaoi, then leave. Comments are loved. The pairings are a mystery at each chapter… Oh em gee!

Enjoy.

_P.S._ These stories do connect to one another, they are not individual stories

**Stories range from being consensual to non-consensual (rape), so be warned. Also beware the OOC-Monster. Enjoy.**

Akatsuki Drama House

Several Stories of the Akatsuki Yaoi Life A Work in Progress

Story One- Hidan's Loathing 

The day was bland. Clouds above gently traced the sun. Wind was delicately flowing with light and tasty air. It was an ideal day for a walk. 

"Where is Hidan?" Itachi asked with a sense of irritation.

"He's been gone since morning, I don't know." Kakuzu sighed.

"Perhaps he is just scouting, don't worry Itachi-sama." Kisame quickly declared, realizing Itachi's frustration.

Itachi was not in the mood for company, Kisame could tell. Whenever he was annoyed Kisame detected that Itachi would ask numerous questions, his eyes flashed and he would sigh exceedingly. He was aggravated at the fact that Kakuzu was following them. Although there was a main instigator to his anger, Kisame could not see the purpose as to why.

"Where are we going?" Kakuzu asked.

Itachi grit his teeth. Kisame glanced to him and took a deep breath. "Just to a resting place." He proclaimed.

"Oh look!" Kisame suddenly exclaimed as he looked ahead. "There's Hidan!"

"In all his greasy-hair glory…" Kakuzu pouted.

"Where have you been?" Kisame asked.

"I went on ahead, I didn't want to travel with that." Hidan chuckled, pointing to Kakuzu.

"So you dropped him on us…" Itachi grumbled, walking instantly past Hidan and continuing the path.

"Something wrong?" Hidan asked, looking to Kisame.

"Uhn." Kisame grunted, rushing ahead to walk by Itachi.

Hidan glared at Kakuzu with dipped brows. He crossed his arms then followed the other two.

Once they had reached a small pond, they rested. Hidan sat far away from Kakuzu who ignored Hidan all together. Kisame and Itachi sat on the bank of the pond, staring at the Koi within the water. Itachi was still very irritated. Kisame kept quiet.

"You okay?" Kisame whispered, leaning towards Itachi.

Itachi blankly glared at the rippling water. "Hn." He mumbled. 

With such simple words Kisame sighed. He cleared his throat then gently placed his hand upon Itachi's. To much of Kisame's surprise, Itachi responded by clenching the shark's hand with his own.

Kakuzu grumbled, seeing Kisame and Itachi's subtle affection. He sneered, throwing a stone into the water.

"Gross." He groaned.

"You would say that." Hidan hissed at him. He would have yelled at him if he had said anything. Anything to talk to him.

"Was I speaking to you?" Kakuzu growled.

"So you were talking to yourself? Crazy money bag." Hidan huffed.

At that moment Kisame and Itachi stood. Hand in hand they calmly walked off out of view.

"Where are they off to?" Hidan sighed.

"Probably off to fuck." Kakuzu grumbled angrily. 

"Ah! Kakuzu how dare you simplify their love to such vulgar means!" Hidan gasped.

Kakuzu merely glared at him in a puzzled stare. "What?!" He said after a long pause.

"You're an idiot." Hidan sighed with a crooked smile.

"They're in love, I think it's sweet."

"I think it jeopardizes our missions." Kakuzu crossed his arms.

"Itachi seems to do quite well in battle, especially paired with Kisame. They complete each other. It's perfect." Hidan smiled.

"And then when one falls, the other follows. The other will be so devastated by the death of the other they'll fall." Kakuzu said.

"So negative." Hidan pouted.

"I think partners fight better… when they're… in love." Hidan steadily said as a slight blush came over his pale cheeks.

"I think you're a sucker for love." Kakuzu glared at him.

"So what if I am? You can't go on through life with out someone to live for and love." Hidan said.

"Yes you can… You don't have someone, you just proved yourself wrong." Kakuzu said.

"…Yes I do…" Hidan whispered.

"Huh?" Kakuzu sat straight.

"No. Nothing-nothing!" Hidan blushed, turning away.

"Who is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"No, ignore me. That should be easy for you to do." Hidan laughed.

"Is it your religion?" Kakuzu asked.

"I said ignore it." Hidan demanded.

"The Leader?" Kakuzu continued.

"Stop guessing!" Hidan yelled.

"I wanna know." Kakuzu pouted.

Hidan was blushing a complete red. He knew he looked ridiculous. He looked towards the ground, playing with a few strands of grass. He coughed slightly, only out of nerves. Kakuzu was staring at him in wonder. Hidan knew he was judging him, he always does.

He wondered if Kakuzu knew how he felt. He wondered if Kakuzu could see him as glass. Hidan regretted ever bringing the conversation up. Kakuzu was judging him. He was scowling with his eyes. At least, that is what Hidan thought he was doing. Hidan was unsure of anything anymore. Ever since he realized the feelings he had for Kakuzu.

He had passionate feelings for the strange, sewn-up rag-doll known as Kakuzu. He always found their arguments as a way to speak to Kakuzu, anything to make him speak. He loved his tone, his strange body, him in general. The only true thing that bothered him was how Kakuzu voiced himself. With nonstop frowning upon others, his impatience, his greed, it made Hidan so worried to love him. The mere thought of Kakuzu being tender, kind or even **human** was a simplistic dream forever on the horizon. Despite the rag-doll's ignorance and arrogance, Hidan admired him. Kakuzu was a strange partner, but he was Hidan's partner. Although they fought uncontrollably, Hidan always was happy to call Kakuzu his partner and would not have it any other way. With that kept in his mind, Hidan, each day, fell deeper and deeper into a vast cesspool of a love/hate relationship with Kakuzu. He loved him but hated him all the same. Perhaps it was just his image he loved. But who could gaze upon a stitched, tattered, large, muscular rag-doll and call them beautiful?

Hidan could.

"I have to go!" Hidan called out as he stood, feeling that his face was on fire. His mind was almost in shreds.

Kakuzu remained silent, glaring at Hidan. 

Hidan turned about and ran a few miles away from the pond, finally collapsing at the foot of a tree. He clutched at his pendant around his neck, unable to completely clasp it due to his shuddering hands. Once he had the accessory at his palm he kissed it and laid it back onto his chest.

"Stupid Kakuzu." He growled.

He crossed his legs and then his arms, sitting straight against the tree. He took a long breath and looked to the sky.

"Stupid… bastard Kakuzu." Hidan cursed, his brow tilting.

'His dumb jet black eyes… Like a night sky with a full moon.' He thought to himself, turning his head aside.

'His pale skin… Like cream.'

'His thin… ragged lips.' 

'His strong voice…' Hidan's eyes twitched.

"I'll never get over this." He sighed in an aggressive tone.

His hands unfolded to land upon his lap. He looked down with a distorted frown. As he stared at his pants a long, deep shiver ran up his spine, making him jerk. 

"My cravings are so forbidden…" He groaned as his eyes closed.

His fingers twitched. His heart pounded and it was not from his run. It was from the mere images in his mind. He looked back to his pants. A small amount of sweat built on him.

"Does it matter…?" He sighed again.

His hands dug after his zipper. Hidan clenched his toes as he revealed himself to the outside world. The wind was cold, but it felt nice. A whimper escaped him to what he was about to do. Shakily, his hands traced the sensitive organ. A sharp air filled his mouth where he kept it for a long time before letting it rush out in one rigid blow. His hands were so very cold, it was hard to get used to the temperature. With a simple sigh he began. His hands began to molest him. He curled his torso forward, almost as if shrouding his actions. He shut his eyes tight, trying to block off the sun as if it judged him.

"So… wrong…" He panted.

Gentle waves of sensation filled his every hand movement. His thigh muscles constricted. His fingers clenched harder almost involuntarily. Gradually he was becoming hard. It was taking longer than usual. Something was plaguing him. His member was so cold and disobedient. 

Hidan looked up, something felt strange. As if eyes were on him. He looked about, finding nothing. He sighed deeply and continued in trying to provoke his erection.

"H-hah… Kakuzu." Hidan moaned, trying desperately to picture his target.

"Kakuzu." He repeated.

"Yes?" 

Hidan lunged forward to the sudden voice. He used his cloak to shield himself abruptly. Looking back he saw the large man that was Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu you sneaky, tall, freak, weasel bastard!!" Hidan yelled out in a deep flustered blush, trying so desperately to cloak his member.

"You called my name… If had known you were calling just to yell at me I wouldn't have come…" Kakuzu stated.

"…What are you doing anyway?" He asked suddenly after noticing Hidan's strange, dog-like position.

"I-I…" Hidan tried straightening without having himself exposed to Kakuzu.

"I'm… Thinking… of-of how… How stupid you are, now go away!" Hidan blurted out anything that came to mind, struggling to get at his zipper without harming himself.

"You are so flushed… are you hot?" Kakuzu asked, stepping from behind the tree that separated Hidan and him.

"No! Stop!" Hidan called out, pulling his cloak further together in a very obvious manner.

Kakuzu was silent for a long while, just staring at Hidan's sad attempt to veil himself. It took him awhile to realize a simple answer.

He jokingly gasped, placing his hands to his mouth. "You're sinning, aren't you?!" He teasingly said. 

"Kakuzu, please leave…" Hidan frowned.

Kakuzu laughed slightly. "Ho-ho." He cracked his knuckles as he laughed.

"You were touching yourself." He said simply.

Hidan looked to the ground in shame. Kakuzu looked at him with glistening eyes suddenly.

'A little action tonight…'

He gasped lightheartedly again. "To my name and visage?!"

"Kakuzu, I'm embarrassed enough, please go away." Hidan said in a dismayed tone.

"Oh come now, you think you're the only one doing it?" Kakuzu tried to comfort him.

He tried. He merely did it because he was urging for sexual attention. Hidan is there, ready, and in love. He's an opportunist. 

"Don't be embarrassed." He whispered, crouching to Hidan's level and placing his hands upon the man's shoulders.

Hidan growled to his touch. "You're being a jerk, stop." He tugged his head away from Kakuzu's voice.

"I'm comforting you and you're yelling at me." Kakuzu purred, leaning a good amount over Hidan.

Hidan tossed one hand to where Kakuzu hung over him and pushed. He growled like a distempered bear. "Back up."

"Come now… Don't be shy." Kakuzu chuckled as his strong hands yanked at Hidan's clothes upon his shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Hidan gasped.

Kakuzu smiled, one could tell he was from his eyes. The larger man pushed Hidan forward, trying to force him onto his hands and knees. Hidan opposed to this by turning about swiftly and pressing the instep of his feet onto Kakuzu's chest.

"Stop!" He called out.

Kakuzu, impressed by Hidan's random stunt, grabbed the man's ankles and forced his legs down. "What's up with you? You fantasize about me and when you finally do get a chance to have me… You literally push me away!" Kakuzu hissed. 

"You're going too fast!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu sighed, lowering his head. In the process of looking down he noticed how Hidan's cloak was steadily drifting open again. He grinned crookedly behind his mask.

"Open up." He whispered huskily. 

Hidan shook his head rapidly as he stood finally. He hurriedly patched himself up away from the world. With a simple slick move through his hair he was poised again.

Crossing his arms he looked down on Kakuzu. "I will NEVER sleep with you." He bluntly said. 

"What-I-I don't understand you at all!" Kakuzu quickly stood with fists clenched.

"Exactly why I won't." Hidan said in an insipid tone.

"Wha--?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Until you learn to be selfless I will not even graze your flesh. I promised myself that." Hidan said.

"You're a pompous, harsh, loveless brute."

"You talk so god-damn much…" Kakuzu sighed, confused to a great extreme. With that said he instantly decided to return to the resting location.

Hidan watched him brashly walk off. He sighed with relief. 

"I can't imagine touching you." A stiff shiver ran about his body. "If I pull one thread… money might fall out." He turned his head in disgrace.

'Kakuzu is still Kakuzu… No matter how impressive or handsome he is…'

He sat back at his tree, staring into the leaves. "You're just a pretty face…"

_To Be Continued_

**After the Fact Notes:** Lol? Threads will hurt during man smex. I promise better. And I promise Kakuzu ex someone because Kakuzu is so cuddly cute (not being sarcastic). I like how Kisame and Itachi just kind of walked off screen to make love. :P

Lol, I am so tired.


	2. Deidara’s Fascination

Akatsuki Drama House **Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto by means of the anime, manga or characters

**A/N:** It is boring the first couple of chapters, no worries though, the hotness will be here soon (Do I here knocking? :o) And note that this is a fanfic- not the actual manga or anime (must I say that?).

On that note: I'm putting Sasori and Tobi in the story even though (**SPOILER**) Sasori is dead and Tobi does not truly make an appearance until after his death. And I make Deidara say "Hmm" instead of what most people make him say which is "Yeah". I like "Hmm" better. Heart.

Another note: Zetsu's multiple personal deal-ly: For his kinder side I use normal text, for his evil…er side I use _italics_. :D

Akatsuki Drama House

Several Stories of the Akatsuki Yaoi Life A Work in Progress xD

Story Two- Deidara's Fascination

'So lonely.'

Deidara walked on through the thick of the woods. Angry stickle-bushes grabbed at him, attaching themselves like crazed followers. He kicked the shrubs and boughs that constricted him in an aggravated thrashing. Pollen and dandelion fluff floated into the sky whimsically, tickling his face. In an almost animal-like behavior, he flailed his arms, trying to beat away the drifting seeds. 

Deidara's golden hair frizzed out to the irritation. He rubbed his watering eyes in an attempt to flush out the many spores developing around his face. With a deep sigh he threw himself out of the path of weed and flower and onto a dirt mound. A simple brush into the soil with his heels made the wind elevate it all onto his cloak. Annoyed twitches filled his veins. A frustrated pat to his cloak helped lift the dirt from the black material. 

"Damned spring, hmm…" Deidara hissed. He wiggled himself lightly to free his body of any excess pollen.

"And its—its—its plant babies!" He growled.

A sudden shiver ran up his nose. Trying to block off the sneeze that filled him he grabbed his face. It was too late though. The sneeze shoved itself from his body. Deidara jerked his head forward, afterwards wiping his nose innocently with his sleeve.

"Guh…" He groaned. 

"Bless you." 

Deidara turned to the sudden voice. From within the tree morphed a tall, frightening man. The larger man stepped with ease from his tree, the giant mouth-like projection about his head stiffly stood. His face—separated by black and white tattoos. Deidara could not help but smile.

"Zetsu-san." He said with a nasally voice.

Zetsu stared at him, observing the blonde's condition. His disheveled sun-gold hair. His moist eyes that looked as if they belonged to a lone kitten. His dirty clothes. His nose red as if it were winter. Deidara's entire site was pathetically amusing.

"_What's the matter? Can't take nature?"_ Zetsu laughed.

"Ah-ha ha." Deidara chuckled, rubbing his nose. "It's just temporary allergies… I hope."

"Oh, I hope so also. We can't have you failing any missions due to it." The giant plant said.

"It's just these cursed dandelions. They're everywhere." Deidara moaned.

"Lets get out of the woods then, shall we? _So you can stop complaining."_ Zetsu said as he began to walk off.

"Ooh, Zetsu. You're the only flower I can tolerate." Deidara giggled, following behind the other man.

Once outside the forest the two Akatsuki members stopped by a river. Deidara plunged his face into the water, scrubbing his skin tenderly. He wiggled himself from his cloak and hung it on a nearby bough. As it hung he roughly patted it, beating it of its filth. A few licks of his finger helped to rub out some of the ground-in stains.

Zetsu placed himself at a choice tree. He gazed upon Deidara's tidying for a few long moments then clamped up his spiked branches that hovered at his neck and head. He closed his yellow eyes for but a minute of rest, crossing his legs and arms. He knew that Deidara would watch over him if he slept for a while. 

Deidara sighed. He was exhausted from his travel. He smiled at his work of cleansing his cloak then turned to Zetsu with mouth open as if to say something. When he noticed that the man was literally shut up, he stared. It was such a bizarre sight, this man. His large green plant-like jaws wrapped around him. It looked so very snug. Deidara could not help but giggle. 

The man looked so innocent and simple, even though he had two sides to him. Deidara did as he always did when the mysterious Zetsu slept, he watched. Deidara sat down with crossed legs and just stared. The plant-man moved slightly in response to his breathing. Deidara loved it. He remembered gazing upon the man whenever he was near. He would instantly ditch Sasori to look at Zetsu. The plant being was an amazing sight. He intrigued Deidara. Ever since he came into the Akatsuki he was astounded by this strange, Venus Flytrap-like man. How he lived, his behavior, his skills. Everything about him made Deidara wonder more and more about him until it became a sort of obsession. Deidara did not see it as an obsession, though. He saw it more as observation, hypothesis, science, input. He tried putting a new name to it but it was all the same in the back of his mind: Obsession.

Zetsu flinched. A slight jerk to a bug disturbing his sleep. 

Deidara smiled. He sighed in content. At times he saw himself like a researcher observing an animal. Sometimes he wanted to bring a note-pad and take notes. Although, he knew that if he did bring such a thing all that would be put in it was Zetsu's name with a heart around it and perhaps a few doodles. 

A calming cloud drifted over the intense sun. Deidara looked to his right to find a broken stick. Picking up he began to draw. The drawing was a bird at first, but slowly it drifted into Zetsu. He drew until he heard Zetsu lightly snore which made Deidara almost squeak. He was like a love struck schoolgirl.

"_Why were you traveling alone? Where's Sasori?" _Zetsu suddenly spoke, his branches opening slightly so that only one bright eye peeked out.

"I thought you were asleep, hmm." Deidara threw the stick aside. He used his heels to kick at his picture, scrambling it. 

"I'm out of clay… so I'm off to get more. Sasori didn't want to come so he's tending to his puppets, hmm."

"_Hn." _Zetsu mumbled, closing himself back up.

Deidara cleared his throat. He took off his pack that sat at his hip and flung it open. Tiny bits of clay were dried to the fabric container. It made Deidara so sad to have it empty like this. It almost made him feel empty. He gently placed the sack aside, being sure as to not disturb Zetsu at all. To cure his boredom he began to play with his feet, picking at each toe. From his toes he moved onto his hands, opening and closing them, having the mouths within them chew.

Then, like a child with little attention, he stared back up to Zetsu, silently crawling closer to him.

'I wonder what it feels like, hmm?' He asked himself.

He reached out but quickly retracted his arms. For a moment he gazed at Zetsu, seeing if he would move.

"Zetsu… Are you awake, hmm?" He whispered.

When no response came from the larger man he reached out again. Noticing he was not close enough he lightly shuffled closer. Subtly he caressed the plant's attachments. The green jaws were smooth, just like a Venus Flytrap's head, as expected. Deidara became overconfident in his touch that he pressed hard. Zetsu wrenched very slightly but it was enough to make Deidara jump back.

"Sorry! Sorry! …Hmm." He quickly said.

Zetsu did nothing more. He still slept, or at least acted well. Deidara sighed but grinned. He wiped his hands from fearful sweat and drool to again crawl close. 

He wanted to explore the plant more. He was never so close to Zetsu before, it was a perfect chance. The plant's fingers flinched. Deidara reached out his index finger to poke the blackened hand, then the white one. He did so just to see if they differed. They did not. Both were smooth and soft, as if Zetsu put on lotion each day. His attention drifted down to the man's toes. One black, one white, purple nail polish. His pinched one and looked up to Zetsu. Nothing. He pinched another; it was almost like a game. He looked up to Zetsu's head. Nothing. Deidara smirked.

The plant was dead asleep. Or at least he was pretending and was very patient. Deidara was like a curious animal—picking, poking, and feeling. He lurched closer still, becoming more and more confident with his slyness. With a slick grin he came so close to Zetsu that he could smell him. His scent was indeed like a flower. Deidara could not tell which one though; he was not skilled in flower determination. His observation slipped past the point of innocent curiosity to promiscuous interest. He became pretentious and felt as if he could get away with plainly feeling Zetsu.

So many thoughts wriggled in his mind like sexual maggots. Childlike became dirty in a brash instant. He began to wonder of Zetsu's nether regions. Of the plant's texture beyond the cloak, mesh shirt and below his belt.

Every so often Deidara would glance up at the giant spines covering the man's face, to see if he woke. When he noticed that he seemed not be disturbed by his fondling he checked less often. Soon his nibbling hands grabbed Zetsu's cloak and quietly popped each button apart. The plant's body gradually was revealed to the artist's eye. All that covered the black and white built chest was a simple irritating mesh shirt. Deidara's tongue nonchalantly traced his lips, a habit of when he inspects something. His sight soon landed upon Zetsu's pants. His foul curiosity heightened. 

His fingers pinched the pants' button. The mouths planted within his palms chattered. The snap occurred. Deidara blinked to the sound. His fingers dwindled to the zipper's handle. Sweat gathered at his forehead, dripping delicately down his precarious jaw. His brows tilted. The grinding noise of the zipper was granted to Deidara's ears for but a second before it was disturbed.

"_What the fuck are you doing?" _

Deidara's vision bounced up and onto Zetsu's now glaring eyes. The plant's large jaws were opened to their peak. His eyes were a dim yellow as they scolded Deidara.

Deidara threw his hands up like a captive child. He straightened his back and nervously smiled.

"I—You, uh, need a cleaning, hmm?" He chuckled fretfully. 

"_Are you planning on cleaning my dick?" _Zetsu hissed.

Deidara shook his head rapidly. "No, no! I saw a bug! Crawling into your clothes!" He laughed.

"You could've just woken me." Zetsu said unmoved.

"You, uh, wouldn't wake, hmm." The blonde scratched his neck.

"_You're full of it. You just wanted to get into my pants. What? Sasori not plowing you enough?" _Zetsu chuckled in an intimidating voice.

Deidara jumped at the fact of having Sasori upon him. "That's disgusting, hmm!" He yelled. "He's not even human! I couldn't! He has the face of a child!" He shuddered at the thought.

"_And yet you have no problem sucking off a tree?" _Zetsu huskily laughed.

"You don't have to be so crude about it." Deidara tensely smiled.

An awkward pause took place. Deidara attempted to scoot farther from Zetsu before the plant spoke.

"Are… you going to or not?" He asked.

Deidara looked up to him, his bangs swinging. He smiled gently, looking to the right slightly then back at Zetsu in a shy motion. His smooth and pale cheeks blushed lightly as his long eyelashes enhanced by the sudden sunlight.

"Do you want me to?" He timidly asked.

"It's up to you." Zetsu smiled, spreading his legs ever so slightly.

Deidara chuckled softly. He brushed back his stray hair and lurched forward. Zetsu gazed on the blonde as his head sunk down. His pupil-less yellow eyes dulled low. 

Deidara took hold of the zipper once again and lowered it. He dipped his hands into the pants and retrieved his target. He revealed the plant's size to the sun. Pulling back to survey Zetsu's member, he allowed the tongues amongst his hands to work. The wet abnormal muscles within the misplaced mouths skillfully traced Zetsu's length. They slipped slickly around the organ, arousing the plant's every nerves.

"You're black and white everywhere, aren't you, hmm?" Deidara giggled.

The tongues engulfed the plant's size with warm saliva. They easily caused the organ to harden with their talented movements. Zetsu took a deep breath and groaned in silence. His muscles twitched with heated convulsions.

"_You're hands aren't just for molding clay… are they?" _Zetsu gruffly said. 

"I'd like your actual mouth to do a bit of work too, though." He added.

"Alright, hmm." Deidara complied. 

He held Zetsu in place and drew out his tongue. He licked the sensitive tip, causing a great warm sensation to run through the plant's every vein. Zetsu sat up abruptly from the tree's trunk. He groaned after Deidara's every lap. The blonde licked at his lips and took a long breath. Once the prerequisites were complete he took Zetsu's member within his heated mouth. He set his hands on each side of Zetsu's legs and hunched over. Dipping his head low, Deidara completely engulfed the hard organ. He lifted his head to suck lightly then shrank down again.

Zetsu's toes curled. He grunted after each drop of Deidara's jaw, each slide of his tongue, each tease of the large vein. His hands lifted to sink onto the blondes' long ponytail, grabbing it strongly.

"Faster… please Deidara-san." He urged.

Deidara obeyed. His actions repeated more often. He skillfully lowered and lifted himself. His movements were nimble, as if practiced. He effortlessly took in Zetsu's long erection. Without a gag or flinch. Zetsu noted this.

"_You do this with such ease… I might just think you're a whore." _He chortled.

Deidara halted to speak and to wipe the corners of his lips. "That's not nice." He glowered but continued immediately after.

"Yes… You're more like a lover." Zetsu said in a calm voice.

Deidara smiled beyond a full mouth. His hands soon drifted to Zetsu's thighs where he grabbed powerfully. He began biting very tenderly. It made Zetsu's legs tighten more. His hips bucked very indistinctly but enough for Deidara to giggle at him. 

"_Fuck…" _Zetsu hissed loudly.

Deidara became aware of how much Zetsu's muscles were tensing. There was no doubt in his mind what was going to be granted to him. He began pumping faster, producing enough saliva to cover Zetsu fully. His tongue danced around the man's member to tease him significantly.

"_Fuck… I-I'm gonna fucking come." _Zetsu groaned intensely, his eyes shutting tight.

Hearing this, Deidara became harder, sucking vigorously. His eyes closed tight as his throat opened wide. It was inevitable.

Zetsu came deep within Deidara's mouth. His fingers clawed at Deidara's head, almost causing him to bleed. Deidara promptly swallowed Zetsu's essence; afraid any bit of the precious liquid would fall from his mouth. He soon lifted his head from the plant's size, but not before he gave a final suction to the tip for excess fluid. He sat back and sighed in content.

"So sorry!" Zetsu called out, using his sleeve to wipe away the stray seed from Deidara's soft lips.

Deidara glanced at him and chuckled, taking his hand within his own. "Don't worry. I was thirsty anyway, hmm." He said cheerfully.

Zetsu crookedly smiled as Deidara stood. The feminine blonde brushed his hind from soil and walked over to his cloak, bending down along the way to retrieve his pack. Deidara cleared his throat, sniffling a few times. He steadily placed the cloak onto himself again then looked to Zetsu. 

Zetsu finished up placing himself within his pants again and stood. He swabbed away any dirt from his body and took a long, deep sigh. He looked so innocent in Deidara's eyes. His eyes were like a young man's who was shamed… if the young man was a plant with yellow eyes and no pupils. Deidara loved him all the same.

'Love.' Deidara flinched to that. 'I can't love him… **He'll** scold me again.'

"Th-thank you… I suppose." Zetsu said timidly.

"I should thank you, hmm." Deidara laughed. "I need to get going."

Zetsu nodded. "Leader wishes to see me…" He whispered, his eyes dimming and sinking as if sad.

"Oi, tell him I said hello, hmm." Deidara perkily said, snapping Zetsu from his cheerless trance.

Zetsu nodded then straightened his entire person, trying to look poised.

"Why did you do it?" Zetsu asked innocently.

"Like I'm going to pass off the opportunity to eat a tree." Deidara said lightheartedly with a wink to his eye.

"But why?" Zetsu asked almost in a whimper.

"Why did you let me do it, hmm?" Deidara looked to him with a scowl but in a joking manner.

"_Answer my question first, damn it." _Zetsu hissed.

Deidara glanced to the ground, kicking it slightly. He took his hair in his hand and flipped it casually. 

"I like you Zetsu." He blushed greatly then ran off in a flash.

"_Fucking horny prostitute." _Zetsu growled.

"But he's so cute."

"_Hn… Leader needs you."_

"Leader needs **us**." Zetsu closed his eyes in gloom, steadily morphing into the tree behind him.

_To Be Continued_

**After the Fact Notes:** Lol… What a twist! Why is Deidara so skilled in… **stuff**?


	3. Oh, Sweet Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by means of the anime, manga or characters **Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto by means of the anime, manga or characters

**A/N:** I will try my best to restrict spoilers. Sorry in advanced for making the Leader such an ass. Beware the OOC-Monster.

Akatsuki Drama House

Several Stories of the Akatsuki Yaoi Life A Work in Progress xD

Story Three- Oh, Sweet Master

The house was so dull. No candles lit the corridors. It was like a dank prison. The only living thing that could possible want to live here were night crawlers. Darkness enveloped it in its horrid embrace.

Zetsu hated the smell within this house. It was a scent of humid summer day: thick and clammy. He liked dark and damp places, but this house was something he could not stand. Perhaps it was not the very image or sense of the house. It was more of the actions taken within it that created a phobia in Zetsu.

He came to a door. A deep inhale took place at his lungs. His face looked distressed. He did not want to enter the other room. He knew what took place there. He knew who sat there, waiting for him. He was not in the mood or ready for this today. Once he gained a bit more courage he extended his hand, taking the knob and twisting it quietly. The door creaked open and Zetsu steadily walked in. Closing the door behind him, he glared up.

There he sat: the defective Leader, in all his frightening glory. He sat with legs crossed, his eyes reflecting the only lights within the room—five or six candles. His hands were firmly placed on his knees. He looked so poised and determined.

Before him stood another man. A round red mask shielded his face. He stood proud, but Zetsu knew he was nervous, just like him.

"Hn, that's funny, Tobi is usually always last to attend." The Leader chortled.

"I… was held back… I apologize." Zetsu lowered his head.

"I see… No matter, lets start this." The Leader held out his hand to Tobi as if introducing the boy to Zetsu.

Tobi was abnormally silent; he always was when he entered this room. Zetsu stepped behind Tobi, his eyes unfocused. Tobi was hesitating, his arms jerked as if to move but his body would not comply. Zetsu glanced to the Leader's expression.

"Is something wrong, Tobi?" The Leader asked in an ironically innocent tone.

Tobi shook his head vaguely. "N-no." His voice was a bit shaky. It was nothing new, Tobi was always anxious in this room.

"Well then… have you forgotten what to do?" The Leader questioned.

"N-no, sir." Tobi whimpered.

"Then what is the problem?" The Leader's voice was very demanding.

Tobi was now shaking. He was like an innocent child caught in a bad situation. If Zetsu did not know any better, he might have thought Tobi was crying.

"Tobi-chan…" The Leader taunted him. "If you do not remember what to do, I'm sure Zetsu can guide you…" 

A long pause ensued. 

"Zetsu, if you would."

Zetsu bowed lightly. He had merely clutched Tobi's shoulders when the young man fell to his knees. In a nervous instant Tobi was upon the floor, his hands and knees set firmly under him. He looked like a feeble dog. Zetsu gazed on him. His yellow eyes seemed worried. He could not help but feel guilty. Tobi lowered his head like he was looking under his torso. The Leader's hands clenched his knees.

"That's my boy. Keep going." He chuckled.

Zetsu sighed indistinctly. His hands fell upon his cloak, popping it open little by little. Once his first layer was flapping open his fingers landed on his pants' fastenings. Snapping the single button open, he soon after lowered the zipper. The Leader smiled, it was hard to tell from the darkness but it was there. Zetsu frowned. His hands pushed the rim of his pants and under-shorts to his thighs, not completely down but enough to reveal him.

"You're taking your dear ol' time today, aren't you Zetsu-san?" The Leader proclaimed.

"S-sorry…" Zetsu whispered.

He soon dropped to his knees. When Tobi heard this he flinched. His forearms were shuddering. Zetsu grabbed Tobi's cloak bottom and flung it over the boy's back. Tobi shook again, almost pouncing forward. Zetsu wanted to shut himself up beyond his plant-like jaws. Anything to get away from the fact that he was going to violate this boy. He wanted to shrivel up, shrink into the scenery, just envelop himself. 

'I hate him but…'

'Not this much.'

Zetsu tried not thinking about anything, it only made it worse when he did so. He did not want to speak, think to himself, move. Everything he was about to do was wrong, both his sides thought so. The Leader took sick delight in it though. He loved how Tobi cringed to every sound and touch. How Zetsu resented it and argued with himself to it. It was like a lovely mental game.

"Come now, Zetsu, Tobi is waiting." The Leader said.

Zetsu nodded, biting his lip greatly. He took hold of Tobi's black pants and roughly shoved them down. Zetsu's eyes flinched to the sight of Tobi's bare flesh. He was so pale, as always. The only thing that marred the boy's flesh were bluish bruises from previous "care". Zetsu frowned to these markings, knowing how they were put there. His black hand traced the boy's hind. At first he was gentle then suddenly he became rough, pressing strongly on a wound. Tobi jumped at the action, moaning significantly. Hearing this made Zetsu stop, scolding himself.

"Poor Tobi-chan." The Leader cooed.

Zetsu leaned forward, grabbing himself in the process. Although half of him restricted the action, he rubbed himself somewhat. His white hand clutched Tobi's hip, squeezing tenderly.

"No regrets Zetsu-san." The Leader whispered.

Zetsu blocked him off. Anything the Leader said would just anger him to a horrid extreme. Zetsu sighed. He positioned himself to Tobi's entrance. Tobi winced, his hands becoming fists. Zetsu cursed inwardly. He took a deep, needed breath and pressed forward. He forced Tobi open with his first push. The young man cried out, arching his back. Zetsu cringed to the sound, his sinister side grew even angrier to such a noise. He lurched forward, having his darker hand grab Tobi's spiky charcoal-colored hair and shoving his face to the floor. Zetsu held him there as he moved, thrusting within Tobi strongly. 

"So mean, Zetsu." The Leader laughed tauntingly.

Tobi cried out, Zetsu was always more than he could handle. Zetsu grunted, forcing the boy to move with him. Tobi grabbed at the ground as if he were going to rip it up. Although his mask blocked him, the floor hurt his face all the same. 

"Wait!" Tobi called out. He always said that when they began.

Zetsu felt horrible and yet pleased. He continued to rock within Tobi, almost tempted to hurt him more after each thrust. His anger sometimes got to him. With his hands to Tobi's hair and hips he easily slipped himself in and out. Though it was dry in the beginning, slowly Tobi loosened and became wet from sweat and pre-cum. 

He was crying. 

Zetsu could tell from his choking gasps and whimpers. A mask can hide a lot…

"Zetsu-san…" Tobi groaned with a cracking voice.

Zetsu absolutely despised when Tobi spoke his name. Something about it bothered him very much. Perhaps it was thought of Tobi blaming him. Or perhaps it was that Tobi was bringing him back into the scene, which is where he did not want to be.

Zetsu wrenched Tobi's head brutally, scratching his back until red stripes became liquid crimson. 

"_Shut up."_ He hissed.

The Leader laughed loudly. "Vicious." He said in a charming voice.

Zetsu hissed uncontrollably. He became rougher by the second, tearing Tobi harshly. The large jaws around his head twitched, wanting to snap shut. A stinging tear fell down Zetsu's cheek, but only his white side. Callously he shook his head dry, continuing to force Tobi into pleasure.

Tobi clawed the ground, his bones creaking. His knees felt as if they were bleeding. Zetsu provided him no relief as he shoved himself deep into the boy. Blood lined Zetsu's member in a disturbing stream. The mixture of blood and torture ran down the boy's legs, creating a nightmarish flow. Tobi tried to breath regularly, but Zetsu made that difficult for him. He was thrusting too fast for Tobi to compensate. He could not find the rhythm or the delight. 

The actions created a dread in Tobi towards sex in general. Though, whenever this happened, Tobi never blamed Zetsu. He felt as if the plant could not help it. Although the trial was torturous and sadistic, Tobi never hated Zetsu. He hated the act not the person. He blamed the Leader more than Zetsu. It was fitting to him. It was hard putting a face to such a painful act. 

"Alright Zetsu-san, that's enough. Do not come, let Tobi remain clean today." The Leader declared.

As soon as the Leader stopped speaking Zetsu threw himself off Tobi, harming Tobi in the process. With an infuriated scowl he picked himself up with his pants and buttoned his cloak. His clean up happened so fast. Once complete he stood straight, panting softly, looking to the side away from the Leader and Tobi.

Tobi sat up, adjusting his mask back to a proper position. While he sat he pulled up his pants, flipping his cloak back the way it should be. With a few sniffles he slipped one hand under his mask, most likely to wipe his tears.

"You both may leave." The Leader sighed in satisfaction.

Tobi sprang up, brushing himself off. Zetsu walked to the door in a sulk, opening it for Tobi before hand. 

"He's a good boy, huh Zetsu?" The Leader laughed.

"_Hn, for a child." _Zetsu sneered within a growl, following behind Tobi.

Once outside Tobi suddenly transformed into a happy, skipping child again. It was amazing how he could shrug off such a violent play. Zetsu watched as the younger man climbed within a tree to sit on a limb, looking down on him.

"Can I follow you?" He asked innocently.

"_Do what ever the hell you want." _Zetsu hissed. 

He was still thrown off at how well Tobi reacted. How he did not resent him. It made Zetsu somewhat irritated at the fact that Tobi never was angry with him after it all happened. Every time they were let loose Tobi would be so perky and full of life. Then when it came to Zetsu it was the complete opposite. The plant was grumpy, forlorn and felt sick to his stomach. It was not healthy for either of them.

Tobi gazed at Zetsu as the plant walked on. He sighed, feeling the awkward vibes flowing from Zetsu. Jumping down he approached him with caution. He placed his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

"Zetsu." He called.

"_What the hell do you want now?" _Zetsu snarled. 

"I'm not mad at you." Tobi said.

Zetsu flinched. "How can you not…?" He whimpered.

"'Cause it's not your fault." Tobi said with a slim chuckled.

"_Whatever…" _Zetsu shuddered.

"I don't like your mean side though." Tobi laughed, running ahead.

"_I don't fucking like you either, you annoying weasel!" _Zetsu yelled, panting in rage.

"Such an adorable kid." He smiled. "As long as you're happy…"

_To Be Continued_

**After the Fact Notes: **Ah-ha ha, so mean. Why do I like torturing Tobi when I love him so?

I edited again


End file.
